edfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is a Season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy swallows a fly and goes through a whole lot of trouble without his voice. Plot As Edd is preparing breakfast, Eddy came in with Ed. Ed walks straight through Edd's screen door, resulting in Edd frantically trying to mend the door back to its original state and complain about how bad it is that the screen door was busted. As a fly makes its way into the house, Edd grabs a spatula to hit it with, but fails when he tries. Eddy tries afterward, but the fly flies straight into his voice-box, disabling his ability to communicate (Ed originally thought he had gotten deaf, but Edd corrected him on what really happened). Trying to make the situation easier for Eddy, Edd gives Eddy a bell to ring whenever he needs to say something. Of course, Edd and Ed don't identify what Eddy is trying to say. Upon exiting the house, they encounter Rolf who is wondering why Eddy is wearing a bell. Ed and Edd explained it to Rolf. Eddy continues to ring his bell impatiently. Ed and Edd make numerous guesses, but Rolf figured out that Eddy was hungry. Rolf then invites them for lunch at his house. Rolf has various types of food, such as sausage, squid, cheese, baguettes, fish sticks and fish heads. Ed is then disgracing Rolf's food by playing with it. Rolf asks Edd if his fish sticks are good. Edd takes a bite into it, but as he chews it his eyes were watering. When Eddy is about to eat his sausage it explodes. After lunch at Rolf's house, Rolf doesn't realize that he is misunderstanding what Eddy is saying. They take Eddy synchronized swimming. Which continues for a while until Eddy rings his bell. Then Eddy takes a ride on the unicycle of doom. Eddy goes back to his room, exhausted. Rolf misunderstands Eddy again and thinks he is too hot and he puts a refrigerator in his room to keep him cool. It gets so cold that it actually starts to snow. Eddy escapes from his house, trying to get away from them. Eddy rings his bell accidentally. They run after Eddy thinking he wants something. He hit the fence. Eddy tried to tell them what he wanted again, but Rolf misunderstood him again. They think he wants to go bull fighting with a rooster. Eddy escapes, but when he gets his voice back, he is stuck in a tree. Edd and Ed hear him, but think this is all in their minds, moments before the screen is black. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Ed ripped through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" ---- *'Jonny': "Good work, Plank. We've rescued another one!" off with Plank and the doodle while Rolf chases him Rolf: "Not again Jonny! Stop where you stand!" Jonny: "Run, Plank!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell me how good my fish sticks are, please." at his own mouth "Ah? Ah?" Edd wincing: "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomical coup, Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy "Eddy, careful, do not taunt the doodle!" ---- *'Edd': "I know a temporary solution." a bell and places it on Eddy's neck "Just ring this bell when you need to communicate." rings his bell Ed: his hand "Hello!" Edd: "Eddy's trying to tell us something." Ed: "Eddy wants an umbrella." shakes his head no Edd: "The latest in Chemistry Theories Magazine?" shakes his head again Ed: "Buttered toast?" ---- *'Edd': "Whew, I'm definitely hot." Ed: "There he is!" a wrapped-up Eddy against the window ringing his bell Rolf: "Now, Eddy's thanking us. Or he would like his thick toenail clipped… Okay, yes, he is thanking us." Trivia *Eddy silently cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair (Ed was trying to figure out if Eddy can not talk due to his voice box being blocked by the fly), but in the episode "For Your Ed Only", he pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary, but didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *The broken screen door is also referenced in the episode "My Fair Ed." *After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fell out (probably due to the cold and snow). But in the next scene, they reappeared on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are more separated, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *When the Eds are swimming in the pond, Ed has three toes but Eddy had four, later he had three. *The Kankers, Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin don't appear at all in this episode. *When Rolf claims Jonny took his doodle "again", Jonny might be collecting them for his usage to get eggs or something. *This is the second time Rolf said "Do not fool Rolf.". The first time it was "Who, What, Where, Ed". *Rolf has an unique ability to tell the ringing of the bell, but when it comes to Eddy, he can hardly identify what he wants. *When Eddy is walking through the "blizzard" in his room freezing to death, there apparently is more space inside despite how small the room is. *We now know that Double D subscribes and reads Science Weekly magazine. *It was unsure of how Eddy can talk again at the end of the episode. It's possible that the fly escaped out of Eddy's voicebox or the fly fell into his digestive system. *In this episode, Jimmy only has one line, in which he screams when Eddy runs into him with the unicycle. *Before Eddy freezes up in his room, the refrigerator was pushed into Eddy's door, but there was no plug plugged into an outlet so the refrigerator shouldn't have been able to turn on or work. *We never see the fly throughout the episode (although it is possible the fly is too small to be seen). *Jimmy and Jonny 2x4 make a short appearance in this episode. The others do not, though. *It seems Jonny has a habit of stealing (or "rescuing") Rolf's chickens. *'Fourth Wall Break:' Eddy appears to hit the sreen with his bell. Gallery File:Uioi.jpg|Eddy wrapped around in his blanket in the blizzard (in his room.) 3712039.medium160.jpg|Double D synchronized swimming with Ed and Eddy Rolf no unibrow.jpg|"Lucky for Eddy, we got Rolf." Unicycle of Doom1.png|Eddy and "The Unicycle of Doom." Unicycle of Doom2.png|If only he could scream The rooster.jpg|Eddy's "greatest fear" Video 07Wtjd4j0io Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten